Juno (Assassin's Creed)
|-|Brotherhood to III= |-|Uprising= |-|Assassin's Creed Odyssey= Summary Juno (c. 75,111 BCE – 2018), also known as Uni, was an Isu scientist of the Illuminat caste, an Isu Supremacist, and a member of the Capitoline Triad alongside Jupiter and Minerva. She is also the primary deity worshipped by the Instruments of the First Will, who wish to release her so as to help her take over the world. Juno also had a husband named Aita, whom she was forced to euthanize and immortalize after an experiment by the First Civilization went awry and left him catatonic, during their search for a solution to prevent the First Disaster. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A. 8-C with the Koh-i-Noor Name: Juno, Uni, Hera Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female Age: 77,128 years old at the time of her death Classification: Isu scientist, Isu Supremacist, member of the Capitoline Triad, head of Project Anthropos and Project Olympos Powers and Abilities: |-|By herself ▾= - Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Death Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Telekinesis, Extreme Temperatures, Disease Manipulation and several other resistances (Should possess the same resistances as other Isu and Isu-Hybrids, who themselves are highly resistant to their own technology's powers) }} |-|With equipment=Gains access to Creation and Duplication with the Koh-i-Noor Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Is an Isu, and thus, should be considerably superior to most Isu-Hybrids, who can no-sell attacks on these levels and no-sell energy beams powerful enough to instantly vaporize 3 people and reduce them to a bloody mist. One-shotted Kiyoshi Takakura and Arend Schut. Fought against Charlotte de la Cruz. Completely wrecked Alvaro Grammatica's lab with a casual energy blast. Aletheia's simulation of her easily sent Kassandra flying with an energy blast). Building level with the Koh-i-Noor Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Blitzed Kiyoshi and Arend before they could even move. Easily blocked a surprise air assassination from Charlotte without even looking. Should be equal to the rest of the Isu, whose highly-accurate simulations made by Aletheia were easily capable of blitzing Kassandra) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Should be on par with other Isu, who can casually stomp Isu-Hybrids like Kassandra without even trying) Stamina: Incredibly high Range: Extended melee range via virtue of sheer size. Several meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Koh-i-Noor, her robes, her crown Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. During her time alive she possessed all the conventional abilities of an Isu being, from their advanced intelligence to their advanced longevity to their precognitive powers. Was part of the Capitoline Triad, an Isu Task force designated to prevent the 2012 Solar Flare Disaster. Upon her existence as an "entity of the Gray", she was able to possess all forms of technology and could manipulate computer viruses. Weaknesses: Highly arrogant and hates humans with a vengeance, as a group of them killed her father. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Information Users Category:Necromancers Category:Rage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Animal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Scientists Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Evil Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Characters Category:Villains